


[Podfic] Brokeback Drive In

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: 1x03 AU wherein Alex made different choices and Michael had a much better day.





	[Podfic] Brokeback Drive In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brokeback Drive In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614349) by [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart). 



> i'm still new to making podfics, so please let me know what you think! <3

**Listen** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Gc-kENW-cegmCkmUxlki2eVaWVYkXiM2/view?usp=sharing) (11 MB)

**Text:** [Brokeback Drive In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614349)

**Author:** [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart)

 **Reader:** [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)

 **Length:** 8 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for listening! i'd love to hear from you [and i'm sure BeStillMySlashyHeart would too on the original piece]!


End file.
